


Tela em Branco

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Tela em Branco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



    Às vezes, tinha a estranha sensação de observar a vida passando por seus olhos. Acontecimento, coisas pessoas, carros… A escola e os colegas. Matthew simplesmente via como o tempo tinha passado rápido e como de vez em quando era como se esquecesse de tudo que tinha acontecido. Como se nada tivesse acontecido com sua vida até o dia que simplesmente conhecera James. Apenas uma tela vazia com alguns flashes, mas que sabia que havia alguma coisa lá.    
  
    Naquele dia chegara em casa como sempre, no horário de sempre. Tinha uma breve noção de ter deixado o básico de comida pronto, um prato que tinha aprendido observando James, e chegou em casa tranquilo sobre isso. Nada de incomum, a escola tinha sido como era desde que entrara nela, chegou a ajudar um colega, Hans, com seu namoradinho ruivo baixinho e nerd e riu de uma garota comentando como seu gato tinha sujado toda a casa que ela arrumara no dia anterior.

    A única coisa incomum foi chegar e ver que James estava dormindo no sofá, pesado o suficiente para simplesmente não acordar com o som da porta. 

    Aquilo fora curioso. O olhar foi imediatamente ao computador desligado, se perguntando se ele tinha perdido o prazo ou algo assim, porque se lembrava de ter ido dormir e o mais velho já estava no computador. Mesmo assim, James era um homem de sono praticamente leve pelo que se lembrava, tirando o som comum da rua, tinha impressão que ele simplesmente ficava atento quando as coisas eram relacionadas consigo. A música do celular, o som da porta abrindo, o que inconscientemente lhe fez sorrir. 

    Terminar o que tinha começado de manhã cedo foi fácil. Arrumou o próprio quarto rapidamente, colocou uma camisa que deixava parte da sua barriga à mostra e um short antes de começar a arrumar a casa como um treinamento diário, ou era isso que tinha colocado em sua cabeça. Acostumar-se que não tinha mais empregadas para fazer isso por si. Eram só ele e James. E de alguma forma, era bom arrumar a casa enquanto ele dormia, era mais calmo e silencioso e se sentia um pouco irritado quando ele passava pelos lugares onde tinha limpado com pano e o chão ainda não estava seco. 

    E também porque estava daquele jeito pensativo. Quando tudo terminou apenas tomou seu banho e foi para perto do sofá, sentando-se no chão, com as costas apoiadas lá, e ficando com o rosto apenas um pouco à esquerda do de James. Observou o jeito que ele colocava o braço embaixo da cabeça para dormir mesmo ali. A respiração calma, a feição séria que chegava a parecer um pouco brava se não o conhecesse… Perguntou-se se o acordava, ou aproveitava para fazer aquele trabalho que estava enrolando para fazer, mesmo que tivesse cinco dias para entregar. 

    Era estranho estar com alguém, viver com alguém, namorar e tudo mais. Seria mentira se dissesse que às vezes só sentia um pouco de falta de algumas coisas da rua, do seu dia-a-dia cheio de merda onde não tinha objetivo. Os bares podiam não ser todos como a taberna cheia de amigos e gente boa, mas anda haviam risos e grupos grandes de pessoas que se sentavam juntos e conversavam, amigos, amigos de amigos, conhecidos de amigos, amigos dos conhecidos. Ou simplesmente aquele cara que comentava “Aqui de novo? Achei que essa semana caçaria em outro lugar.” e ria, alguém que nunca conseguia chamar para sair porque era simplesmente uma pessoa agradável demais, mas com quem sentava e conversava sobre nada até que ele simplesmente fosse embora e pudesse finalmente procurar alguém. 

    James não tinha em nenhum momento lhe proibido de sair é claro, esta tinha sido uma decisão sua. Afastar aquele passado e manter apenas Natasha e Seita no seu presente porque mesmo que fossem amigos de merda, era os amigos que tinha e eles tinham lhe feito bem naquele tempo todo. Distraído, dado onde ficar nas noites que precisava, até lhe protegendo de outras pessoas quando preciso ou ficando bêbado consigo. Mas até ali poucas coisas tinham sido importantes como eram agora. 

    Espreguiçou-se, virou um pouco de lado de forma que pudesse olhar melhor o rosto do mais velho, vendo-o se mover levemente, mas não mudando muito de posição. As coisas estavam mudando e o passado agora parecia só uma tela em branco, sem nada, mas o futuro também era do mesmo jeito. Tinha passado mais de um mês agora desde que estava ali e não tinha adaptado ao todo. Tentava agir natural, como se a casa fosse sua desde sempre, porém tinha coisas para digerir. 

    Agora iria formar, talvez devesse arranjar um emprego logo depois de sair da escola, ou talvez devesse começar a estudar duro e tentar um vestibular com seu histórico lixo para entrar em uma faculdade. Mas que curso faria? Se não tivesse nenhum ali? Deixaria James? Ficaria com ele? Eram muitas perguntas e tinham várias outras coisas em sua cabeça. Suspirou e deixou os ombros relaxarem um pouco. Estava preocupado demais, quase constantemente estava pensando demais e estressando demais quando não estava bêbado ou pensando em sexo.

    Um relacionamento… Sempre se achara complicado demais para estar em um relacionamento, a maior parte do tempo preferia nem ter um. Tinha ficado feliz, surpreso, e ainda mais feliz no dia que ele pedira em namoro, talvez devesse ter pensado melhor. Talvez não fosse mesmo feito para ter um relacionamento. Por mais que desejasse todo aquele amor e carinho, se deixasse levar e ser manhoso, só não era algo que devesse ter por um longo tempo. E naquela hora ali não sabia se era um idiota, ou mais idiota ainda por se achar idiota. 

    Tudo que tinha feito até ali com ele, o início de arrogância e sarcasmo e todos aqueles momentos de carência e docilidade mais atuais… Tudo de repente pareceu tão estupidamente infantil que queria esconder o rosto. Os pensamentos se afastaram assim que viu James mover-se mais um pouco, aquele gemido de preguiça saindo da boca dele, indicando que o mais velho iria despertar logo. Aproximou a boca em um selo rápido e um baixo “Boa Tarde.”, com aquele tom que tinha um breve sarcasmo, como se dizendo “Isso não é hora de estar dormindo.” ainda que não estivesse o julgando. Era só seu jeito mesmo.

    Talvez fosse mesmo melhor que tudo parecesse uma tela em branco. Poderia fazer daquilo como um mural de retratos, retratos de James e das coisas que tinham passado juntos até ali e das muito mais coisas que esperava que passassem dali para a frente. 

  
    E quando os olhos se encontraram nenhum dos seus pensamentos pareceram importantes mais. 


End file.
